The Zero ReRequiem
by CelestialYoru
Summary: Post Zero Requiem. What will Suzaku do when he finds out his best friend/Emperor is still alive? YAOI! LelouchXSuzaku and strong lemon in the future. First story please read.


This is my first serious fanfic so please give me feed back to make it better. Good or bad…I can handle it.

I do not own Code Geass, it belongs to the lovely ladies of CLAMP.

I do not own the original story line, but this story belongs to me!

This story was published on a different account but I redid it and reloading it on this account.

WARNING: This story will soon contain yaoi (boyXboy) and lots of 18+ lemons….you have been warned.

Parings: Some LeloXC.C-maybe LeloXKall-lots of LeloXSuza

The Zero Re-Requiem

Prologue

By: CelestialYoru

Suzaku Kururugi sat on his back porch looking out to the ocean. This place was where he and a friend once sat and talked about the little things in life, in this spot right here. He took in a deep breath, taking in the salt water from the ocean. His friend didn't like the smell of the ocean, said it burnt his eyes, his eyes, a very bright shade of purple, so full of emotion yet no emotion at all. He exhaled the air and closed his eyes.

"Those were the days…right Lelouch?" The brown haired boy said as if Lelouch was still right next to him. He knew he wasn't and never would be again. He reopened his eyes, then heard a sounds coming from the door behind him.

"Suzaku, we are going to be late…come on now you still have to put your uniform on" said a very small voice. Suzaku smiled and turned to face the girl. Her eyes the same shade of purple. Nunnally vi Britannia, the younger sister of the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Yes okay, sorry about that Nunnally." Suzaku stood up and took her awaiting hand and walked back into the house where Suzaku changed into his Ashford Academy uniform and Nunnally sat back into her wheel-chair. Suzaku and Nunnally have been living together at the Kururugi Summer Home, ever sense that day. The day the Zero Requiem came into play. Nunnally eyes had broken the Geass her father, Charles zi Britannia, had placed on her the day her mother had been assassinated. She now could even walk with the help of the Ex-Knight of Zero. He prepared her work-out lessons to strengthen the muscles in her legs. She could walk, but only for short periods of time. Throwing on his uniform he then turned to the wall of his room, the wall where his unrevealed identity hung. It was Zero's uniform with Zero's mask lying motionless on the table next to it. The only people who know about Suzaku being the new figure of Zero were Lelouch, Kallen and Nunnally. Suzaku lowered his eyes and gently touched the uniform, feeling for any sign of his former Emperor. He felt a small tear run down the side of his face.

"You always were such a baby…Suzaku" Suzaku lifted his head up hearing this very familiar voice. He laughed to himself.

"Yea..I guess so…Lelouch." Suzaku was use to this, the voices of Lelouch. They rang in his head like a soft melody. They only came once in a while but when they did…he cherished it. He shook his head, finished getting ready and walk out the door with Nunnally beside him in her wheelchair.

"Hey Suzaku! Nunnally! Welcome back! How was your summer!" yelled a blue haired friend running to them from the Academy.

"Hello Rivalz. Our summer was okay I suppose." Suzaku laughed at his friend and continued to walk into the Student Council Club House, Nunnally and Lelouch's old home. Once they were inside of the Club House they met another friendly face.

"Hello Suzaku, Nunnally. Its good to see you both are doing well." Nunnally was the first to speak.

"Yes Kallen and what about you? How have you been?" Kallen smiled at her and took her hand.

"Things have been going very well really. Ever sense…well…" Kallen stuttered then quickly continued.

"My mother and I have moved out of the Stadfeld Mansion and got our own place in New Shinjuku." She said with a smile. Suzaku smiled at her.

"That's great Kallen!" Kallen let go of Nunnally's hand and stood in front of Suzaku. Her eyes were full of energy and sorrow.

"It's all because of you…and Lelouch. Thank you…thank you both." She said trying not to cry in front of Lelouch's sister. Suzaku pulled her into a hug and held her.

"I had nothing to do with it…it was all because of Zero." Kallen laughed into Suzaku's uniform which was now wet with her tears. Nunnally felt tears of her own fall from her face and onto her lap as she watched them. Suzaku pulled her away but held onto her shoulders. Tears also filled his eyes.

"Everything is okay now. We have nothing to worry about. Besides…what would Lelouch do if he saw us all like this?" Suzaku said as he tried to smile but was obviously trying to hide his own sorrow for his lost friend. Kallen laughed again and nodded her head.

"He would probably tell us to suck it up and get to class." Kallen said as Nunnally laughed and shook her head.

"That sure does sound like my big brother." They all laughed a bit longer then everything became quiet. Suzaku then took his hands off Kallen's shoulders and stood behind Nunnally.

"Well speaking of class we better get going…don't wanna be late on our first day back to the Academy." Suzaku said to Kallen as she started to walk out the door understanding full well the real reason they came into the Club House. She had done the same thing. That was the only reason she had come into the Club House in the first place. She waved to the Knight and the Princess and walked out the doors. Suzaku took a deep breath.

"Okay…are you sure want to go there Nunnally?" She didn't hesitate.

"Yes. I do Suzaku." Suzaku let his air out and started up the path to the Prince and Princess's old home. Once at the front door Suzaku realized that the door was already somewhat open. He looked at it puzzled then realized that Kallen must have been here before they had gotten to school. Smiling he pushed the door open and gasped. Eyes widened with shock as he walked in with Nunnally. He could feel Nunnally shake in her chair. Suzaku's breath began to quicken. The mysterious figure then said

"Well it sure took you both long enough to get here."

Suzaku couldn't speak; he couldn't even believe what he was looking at. The dark figure smiled at them.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something? Is it really that shocking to see me?" Suzaku then spoke

"C.C…what are you doing here?" She was wearing the same prison outfit just as she was the first day he had seen her in the old Shinjuku Ghettos with Lelouch. The green haired girl's smile then faded into a frown. Her eyes filled with sadness. She looked at the Princess then to the Knight. She finally spoke. Her voice was unsure.

"It's about Lelouch…he's missing." Suzaku and Nunnally both gasped. Suzaku looked furious.

"What do you mean missing! Don't you dare say such thinks in front of Nunnally!" He yelled at the demon knowing full well that he was the one who had killed his best friend…he watched him die…and so did Nunnally. C.C. looked at him knowing that he would act like this. But she wasn't lying. She continued.

"Please listen to me Suzaku…Lelouch isn't dead. I've been with him ever sense the Zero Requiem. He couldn't tell anyone, not even you." Suzaku wasn't listening.

"How dare you! Spot playing games! You and I both know I was the one who killed him!" he continued to yell at the demon. Nunnally continued to shake in her chair. Tears flowing out of her eyes like rivers off mountain. Suzaku heard Nunnally and stopped. He felt awful. He breathed in and out a couple of times, trying to calm himself down. C.C. walked up to the both of them seeing as Suzaku had cooled off. She got on one knee and took Nunnally's shaky hand.

"Please…I'm not lying to you. To prove it…I can show you what happened a couple weeks after the Zero Requiem, if you will let me." She said looking into Nunnally's beautiful purple eyes. Suzaku watched as C.C. spoke to Nunnally. He was still mad…how could he still be alive? But on the other hand he was very happy that his friend could still be alive…if it was really true. He glared at C.C.

"It's up to Nunnally…it's her decision." He said to the demon. Nunnally turned to Suzaku, her eyes blood shot from the tears. She then nodded her head. C.C. smiled at the both of them. She then held out her hand to Suzaku, her other hand still with Nunnally.

"Take my hand Knight. I will show you the truth." She said to him. He looked at her hand. _'This is going to be like that time fighting the old Black Knights…when I seen the past of myself killing my father…' _he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and took her hand. Suddenly C.C's Geass on her forehead started to glow brightly. Suzaku and the Britannian Princess were then in a space that was nothing but white. Random pictures of C.C. past started to fill their heads when suddenly it started to slow then finally the scene began with C.C. lying in a pill of hay being carried by two horses that was being led by a man with a hat.

_C.C was looking up at the sky in the back of a wagon that was full of hay. She smiled. _

"_I said the Geass was the power of the King which would condemn you to a life of solitude." She laughed then finished._

"_Hmmm…I think maybe that's not quite correct…right…Lelouch?" The man that was leading the horses smiled and lifted his head up so that his eyes could also look up at the sky. His purple eyes glowed in the sunlight. _

"_I think you may be right about that…witch." The man said to C.C. She continued to smile_

"_So now where Lelouch? Where will you go now that your suppose to be gone from this world. As if you could be gone. With both your Geass you're now immortal." Lelouch smiled but then it faded as his eyes narrowed. He didn't speak for a few moments then begun. "We will hide in Japan for the time being. It's really the only choice we have." He finally finished. His eyes full of sadness. He whispered._

"_Nunnally…Suzaku…I'm sorry." He said._

Then the scene suddenly faded. Suzaku found himself crying at the truth.

"I….Lelouch…" he tried to say in between sobs. C.C. let go of both their hands and took a few steps back scanning over the two. Nunnally took Suzaku's hand and cried with him. They both held each other for a few moments then Suzaku let Nunnally go and stood up wiping the tears off his face. He then looked at C.C. with a very serious face. He then began

"Now…what do you mean missing?" he finished as he awaited C.C's answer. C.C looked back at him also being serious.

"Well…after the Zero Requiem, Lelouch was put into a casket and buried at the Royal gravesite, next to Princess Euphy. " she stopped. Suzaku's eyes fell to the floor as he remembered his Princess, dyeing after giving that dreadful order to kill all the Japanese. He remembered his lie he had told her…that the Special Zone was a complete success just before he watched her die. C.C. watched him for a few more seconds then continued.

"After I dug him up, Lelouch and I went into hiding. We found a wagon and some different clothes and begun traveling to Southern Japan. He wasn't really sure how he was going to continue to hide himself…I took the liberty to get special contacts that would conceal his Geass and his natural eye color. His hair is also a lot longer but it's still black. C.C. stopped again. Then Suzaku started

"Okay so now he has a disguise…where did you go?" he finished C.C. looked down at the floor and began.

"Well…Lelouch thought we should just stay in hiding at least for a year…and that's what we did. We found an old house in Southern Japan and fixed it up. We have been living there ever sense a few days ago. That's when he disappeared." C.C. finished.

"Where could he have gone? Did he say anything before he left?" Nunnally said with tears still in her eyes.

"No…nothing that I can remember. The last thing he said what that he had to find his sword." Suzaku's eyes widened a bit. C.C. continued.

"I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that so I just blew it off as nothing but then he never came home that night." Suzaku's mind was racing…he had been Lelouch's sword when he was still Emperor. But what could he have meant. C.C. looked down at Nunnally then back to Suzaku.

"I don't know where he is now…which is why I need your help Suzaku. Please come back with me. Maybe we can find some sort of clue." C.C. pleaded. Suzaku looked down at Nunnally as her beautiful purple staring back in his bright green ones. He smiled down at her then looked back to the witch.

"Okay I need to make a quick call first." Suzaku finally said as he bent down eye level with Nunnally.

"I'll find Lelouch…and bring him back to us. I promise." Nunnally knew what he was trying to say. She knew that she couldn't go with him and she understood that. Her eyes look very sad but full of confidence. She smiled back at her friend.

"I know you will…please be careful. "She told him as he stood up and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He quickly dialed a few numbers then held to phone up to his ear.

"Suzaku…what is it? Class is about to start? Where the hell are you?" Kallen said with a very low voice. Suzaku smiled.

"I won't be coming to class today…ahh…I was called into work today. So I need you to take care of Nunnally while I'm away okay?" he said to her. He heard her take a deep breath in then let it out.

"Don't they know you have school today? You should really tell them that you need to be in school. But whatever, I'll look after her. That's no problem." She finally said. He smiled.

"Thank you very much Kallen. I should be back in a few days." He said as he hung up the phone. He then slid the phone back in his pocket and stood behind Nunnally's chair. He looked at the witch.

"I'll meet you at the front gate in 5 minutes." He said as she nodded and jumped out of the open window that she probably came through. He walked Nunnally to her class, gave her a quick hug and kissed her cheek then sprinted out of the building to the front gate.

(Time Skip-C.C & Lelouch's Hide Out)

C.C opened the front door of their home and walked inside closely followed by Suzaku. He noticed that all Lelouch's belongings where here. He smiled. Lelouch really was here. He continued to walk around what seemed to be the living room. He stopped once he seen a picture of himself and Lelouch during one of the Ashford Festivals that their old Student Council President, Milly Ashford, had probably put together. He stared at the picture for what seemed like forever. Suzaku scanned over Lelouch's face, his eyes, his hair, and even his mouth. Suzaku was then startled

"Come on…Lelouch's room is this way." C.C. told him as Suzaku looked away from the picture and followed C.C. to the farthest room in the back of the house. As Suzaku walked in he stopped. He could smell his scent all around the room. Suzaku closed his eyes and continued to smell the room then opened them back up again. He glanced around the room. The bed was made very neatly; books crammed the bookshelf, desk cleaned but a chess board that lay silently on top of it. Suzaku couldn't help but smile. Suddenly Suzaku felt his heart start to race…it was unexplainable. His eyes started to glow red. He then heard a noise that sounded like broken glass. Someone was in the house and not just anyone. Someone that made the Geass Lelouch had put on Suzaku to react, the Geass that told Suzaku that he must live. His now red eyes widened as he turned to face his enemy. C.C. stood beside him waiting as well her eyes also wide.

"Great, now of all times?" C.C. said in a panic. Suzaku turned to face her.

"What do you mean? Who are they?" Suzaku yelled. C.C. turned to face the entrance of the room.

"You'll find out soon enough…you just have to live long enough for things to be explained." C.C. finally said as she watched Suzaku's red eyes get wider. They hear another noise that sounded the same as the other.

"Here they come!" C.C. yelled as the men ran into Lelouch's room with swords pointed at C.C and himself.

Well that's it. I hope you liked the very beginning of the Zero Re-Requiem.

I also understand that Suzaku is suppose to be dead and shouldn't be at school but just go along with it kay? Thanks.

Please review, favorite, whatever you like if you want more.

Also I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammer mistakes. Please comment and tell me then I'll go back and fix them.

More to come very soon!


End file.
